sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ship Of Sezonia
It was the September the fifth, 762, when the Sezonian army started to fund the operations of legal pirates to fight the ever in closing Asenthan forces from the south who wished to take the land Sezonia had owned but was stolen from then in the invasion of Auisland, the island west of Asentha. I, Flaniel of Outcrop the blacksmith in training apprentice to Jack Geerage Smith, was one of the sailers who volunteered at the age of 14 to go aboard the ship which name means “Ship with Sezonia” in English but differs in Sezonian. We set said on the 7 September of the year when the river was clear for our ship to sail down the Auiver river towards the great sea. Before we set sail we were given bunks in the lower decks, just above the storage and just below the cannons. I was assigned the job of what in England t that time was named a cabin boy, but in Sezonian I was the Flanimal meaning “young one to grow” or “in training for greatness” which was at that time a title which could be gladly carried with pride for it meant that you had great things to come. Our three mast ship, built in Sezonia, with its 24 guns plus 6 set sail 3 premid, or in English “9 on the clock”. We saild west along with five other ships plus Ship With Sezonia or the Sezonian ship as it became known. I set about my tasks of minimal value but of needed importance, including the scrubbing of the deck which has become known, but also the running around for the captain and crew to aid in their jobs, though I fumbled about much. As we saild into the ocean it was 6 postmid, or 6 on the clock, and so we stayed in the bay guarded, from the north west wind that blew that night, by the town I had lived in named Outcrop of which became known the word of which it is named. The night on the boat was of little sleep, both from excitement and of the unusual rocking of the boat. Though the rocking of the boat with in a night or twice became soothing to me and the land became odd. The morning breakfast was my first on board the ship and I, having not expected to eat so well, almost was sick afterwards from the abondence of food. However with in a month this changed and the hard biscuit differing from that from other ships which was named the rusk became our food. Now after two days sailing we headed north past my home town of Outcrop which is very treacherous seas due to the large amount of rocks that are helpped by the strong winds and waves to sink many ships. However on the day that we passed by it, Outcrop was a quite pleasant sight for the ship rocked nicely over the waves as it headed north to go to aid the Sezonians in an other afair to the north of which they needed supplies and we, having left on the fifth and it now being the 14th, had still much to give and then more to get us back to our dock and resupplie before heading south again to fight the Asenthan forces. Now it may be ironic when you hear this tale, for as we sailed we were all quite bitter. For we thought that we would be fighting a great war but we were left carrying supplies to a town far north that was flooded in and could not get food. As it turned out we did get our battle against Asentha. As we sailed with the wind coming in to the side causing us to zig zag up the cost and avoid rocks,on the fourteenth of September we came to look behind us to see a great many ships, and as I counted there was at least 12 sailing north with us, just a bit behind. As we saw this we pulled down some of our sails and decided to wait to see if this was again a different assignment by the King. However as the ships got closer it became evident they were not looking for us, for five of them carried the flag of Asentha and we all shuddered and a brief panic came over us as we began to come up with tall tales that this was the Asentha armada and we were doomed. But in time I went to the captain to ask of this and he replyed to me that he had been watching and was sure that at least seven carried the Sezonian flag if not eight. We did however slow still to wait for them, for thinking that we could aid a battle or help tow stolen ships. Soon they came with in four kilometres of us and we heard and saw the shooting and smoke. The ships traveled in two lines firing at each other, sails burning and wood flying all over. The Asenthan ships were now only four and only three were shooting back. The Sezonian ships had clearly done a leather amount of damage to the Asenthan for the Asenthan fail to shoot back even half the amount the Sezonian fired into the decks. We turned our ship to come down toward the battle on to go onto the other side of the Asenthan ships to hit them from both sides for a moment before fleeing behind and keeping our distence for we were not prepared for a battled and could take no losses or loss of supplies. We came up to the Asenthan ships and fired our one front cannon into it. All the wile I hid inside the ship off the top decks so as not to get hit from the many musket rounds now coming our way. I did however get to watch from the deck as we slid past a Asenthan ship and the cannons of ours exploded and flung back, held from hitting us only by ropes and the brave sailers on board. Then came the scary part. The enmay ships fired their cannons at us, this however meant that the shooting from the enemy ships was halved on both sides showing that they only had men so much as to man one side of the ship fully. Two shots hit bad and exploded into the side of our ship. I was flung back in fear and from the explosion and was not hurt but was only ten metres from death, as five of our soldiers died in the two expolsions. I ran to the holes as did medics and other sailers. Looking out I saw the great Asentha ship, littered with holes like a hole punch had fallen into the hands of a mad man. The sailers on the other ship frightened me much but I did, as did one or two other sailers, manage to grab my musket, that was not mine but one who had fallen, and shoot a shot into the ship. The rush of the shooting over came my fear and I fired a number of shots into the ship bf ore running to the top deck to see if I could fight more. The deck was littered in wounded men, but only two were counted dead. I had by this time reloaded my musket and again look my position on the left side deck and fired onto the enemy. Then we were hit again by a common blast and I felt under me crumble. The shot had hit just under me and to the right, it had destroyed the stairs and ladders on the front of the ship and just about sent me into the ocean. The battled ended briefly and we sailed away looking behind onto the ships still fighting. The balle was later learned to have been won by the Sezonians in a news report it was stated “Sezonian and Asenthan ships extra hanged in a brief encounter… No Sezonian ships were lost however… Asenthan losses included… All five ships sunk, two in battle and three burned later with fire by the Sezonian ships…” The battle was named “Battle of Smoke” because of the three fires after and also because of the use of burning canon balls and bombs. After this battle we were forced to head back to the dock where we restocked and repaired, by this time an other ship had taken our place in our mission so we went out west into the sea for more excitement. This was on the 20th September. We sailed for many days later until on the 28th we came across an other Asentha ship, we sailed after it on open water chasing it down. It had clearly taken a large amount of damage already got ba use with in the our we had gotten with in the kilometre of it. We sailed up behind it on its left side until it fired two shots back at us, both missing badly. We soon sailed up along side it and then open fired our cannons blasting seven holes into its side. I was on the main deck and fired my musket before it was taken off me by a officer who had lost his. I stood and watched in cover of a few barrels while the cannons fired and muskets shot. Our ship came right next to the Asentha ship and fired the cannons again. This time we think that the whole deck collapsed for we did not get shot at again by the Asentha ship, even beige only twenty shots had been shot by the Asenthans and online ht dong miner damage. The Asentha ship slowed to a stop and our men climbed aboard it firing at the crews. I had gotten back a musket and fired at the enemy's while on the hair until our men had boarded and cross fire became an issue so I withheld from shooting. The Asentha ship was sunk and all crew left taken as prisoners. We slowl sailed back to Sezonia to drop the prisoners of war and to restock. We had taken close to 100 000 Sezonian dollars of gold and silver off the boat along with beer rum and other small things including muskets. It was October the 20th when we returned to Sezonia for the ship had been hit a second time and had taken damage unknow to us which we fund had slowed us to a crawl. Along with this the sails had been badly damaged and extras lost in the battles and because of damp and rats. We docked up and were allowed to return home while the ship was repaired for 15 days for workers were rare because of the war on foot most had been taken to provide catapults and ther things for the war along with many boats having just been made along with more coming. I stayed in the city of Sezonia all the time doing nothing but exploring and having a good time telling also of the stories on board the ship to those who couldn't fight along itthe see who had been fighting on the front on foot and horse. During his time I was delighted to find I had 1000 Sezonian dollars waiting for me at the bank due to the spoil of the two battles. It was then I quit the war for good and bought a house in Outcrop. The town of Outcrop soon became well known for many sailers and soldiers who had recived a large sum of money settled there and after the wars end in 768 and the navy's end having been in 767 after the islands were given up to Sezonia due to large attacks on Asentha. The town of Outcrop became the capital city when it was found to have become both rich in agriculture and spoils of the earth. Category:Book